Paroles
by Lioange
Summary: AU-One Shot. Un petit délire de ma part. Que des mots, des conversations...!


**Petit One Shot que je me suis amusée à écrire. AU. J'espère que vous n'allez pas être trop perdus et plus important… que vous allez aimer. Il n'a pas été corrigé. Il n'y a pas de lemon à proprement dit. C'était un délire que j'avais en tête depuis hier soir et j'avais le temps de l'écrire. Amusez-vous. **

-Salut. Yuuki est là?

-Bien sur. Vous êtes son nouveau petit ami?

-Euh… oui.

-Enchanté. Je suis Kaname Kuran, le grand frère de Yuuki et le '_heir_' de la famille Kuran.

-Content de te rencontrer. Zero. Yuuki me parle souvent de toi.

-Étrangement, elle ne me parle pas de vous. Attendez-moi un instant je vais lui dire que vous êtes arrivés.

-D'accord. Euh. Merci.

-En passant, si vous osez faire du mal de quelconque façon à ma petite sœur, je vous pends par les pieds et vous tranches la carotide pour essayer de découvrir si vous allez mourir à cause de la pression sanguine dans votre tête ou par la perte importante de sang. Compris?

-Oh. Oui. Bien sur. Com-compris.

XXXX

-Que faites-vous ici?

-AH! Oh. Tu m'as fait peur, mec. Yuuki m'a dit de me servir un verre et de lui en apporter un.

-Vous êtes dans le bar, non dans la cuisine.

-En effet. Belle constatation. Comme je viens de dire, j'avais soif et Yuuki voulait un verre elle aussi.

-Sachez, Zero, que le sarcasme ne marche pas avec moi. Vous êtes peut-être en age légal d'apprécier un verre alcoolisé, mais à ma connaissance, ma très chère sœur ne l'est pas.

-Si tu le dis.

-Que faites-vous?

-Je pars.

-Avec les deux verres?

-Je viens de découvrir que j'ai très très soif.

XXXX

-Ohhh. Euh. Désolé. Je ne savais pas que… Oh Mon Dieu. Je croyais que la salle de bain était libre.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle ne l'est pas.

-Oui. En effet. C'est assez… euh… évident. Désolé.

-Que regardez-vous?

-Je…. Pardon?

-Est-ce que vous regardez mon… mon sexe?

-NON! Voyons! Non. Jamais. Euh! Non.

-Si. Vous le regardiez! Vous-vous rougissez! Pourquoi me regardiez-vous?

-Je ne te regardais pas! Bon! D'accord! Je regardais. Mais c'est normal non! On est deux mecs, on veut toujours se comparer. Voir si on est… euh… enfin… euh… mieux fourni.

-Non. Ce n'est pas _normal_. Veuillez quitter la pièce je vous pris.

-Oh. D'accord. Si gentiment demandé.

-Zero?

-Oui?

-Elle est plus robuste que la votre.

-Qu'en sais-tu?

-C'est évident si nous nous fions à notre conformation générale.

-Kaname. Sache que l'important, ce n'est pas la grosseur, mais la qualité de l'utilisation.

-Zero?

-Quoi?

-Si vous ne vouliez pas comparer notre grosseur de façon compétitive, alors pourquoi me regardiez-vous?

-Je… euh… je…

XXXX

-Encore vous, Zero. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours chez moi?

-Euhhh… parce que je suis le copain de ta sœur!

-Vous avez conscience que c'est une mauvaise habitude que de se frotter le derrière de la tête à chaque fois que vous dites 'Euh'.

-Et toi de soulever un sourcil à chaque fois que tu prends un ton hautain?

-Je ne prends pas un ton hautain, j'ai seulement plus de culture et d'éducation que vous.

-Et c'est quoi le ton que tu emploies en ce moment?

-Celui de la certitude.

XXXX

-Ahhh mon ami! Comment vas-tu?

-Zero. Êtes-vous … intoxiqués?

-Quoi? Non… non j'ai rien mangé d'avarié!

-Non. Je vous demandais si vous aviez bu énormément d'alcool dans le but de vous retrouver dans un état second?

-Wahhh Kaname! C'est trop compliqué ce que tu viens de dire. Tu sais qu'on peut se tutoyer. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, on est comme deux frères. J'ai même vu ton –

-Si vous continuez cette phrase, je vous attaches et vous donne à manger aux requins. Et non, nous ne pouvons pas nous tutoyer.

-Ohhhhh… Dis, Kaname, je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le genre SM. Hihi.

-Pardon?

-Oui… ça fait deux fois que tu me parles de m'attacher pour me faire subir des tortures immondes… SM… Sado-Maso. Si tu veux…. Je peux… mmmm… tu vois.

-Vous êtes définitivement trop intoxiqués pour prendre conscience des gestes que vous posez.

-Des gestes? Mais j'ai pas bougé.

-Alors que fait votre main sur mon postérieur?

-Oh… Hmm… C'est de famille.

-Pardon?

-Vous avez le même postérieur. OUHA!

-ATTENTION!

-Oh. J'ai tombé!

-Beau constat! Et sur moi de plus. Vous êtes lourds! Dégagez.

-Hmm. Dis, Kaname. C'est normal?

-Q-quoi?

-La bosse que je sens.

-Q-quelle bosse?

-Ohhh… tu rougis! Hmmm. Cette bosse.

-Arrrrhhhmmm… l-lâchez-moi.

-Oh. Kaname. Je ne te savais pas comme ça.

-Z-zero.

-Moui?

-Lâchez-m-moi!

-Si tu le demandes gentiment.

-Mmmm… si vous n-ne voulez pas m-mourir, lâchez-moi.

-C'est pas gentil ça.

-Ah Merde! Z-zero! Ne… ne fais p-pas ca!

-Alors dis-le gentiment.

-S'il vous plait!

-Non. Finis le vouvoiement.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites? N-ne mettez pas vo-votre main dans mes p-pant- Ahhhh

-Tu disais?

-S'il… te… plait.

-…

-Z-zero? Zero?

-Zzzzz

-Bon Sang! Il s'est vraiment endormi. Le connard!

XXXX

-Ohh… Aie! Mal. Tête.

-C'est normal. Tu as bu beaucoup trop d'alcool pour ton système. Tu dois être complètement déshydraté.

-Ishhh… pas si fort.

-Tiens. Bois.

-Merci. Advil?

-Les voici.

-Ahhh tu es un Dieu.

-Je suis plutôt le Diable.

-J'y pense. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

-Je ne connais pas ton adresse et tu es tombé endormi. C'était la seule place ou je pouvais te ramener.

-Ohhh… alors, tu as un cœur finalement?

-J'en ai toujours eu un.

-Hihi. Si tu le… hey, tu me tutoies maintenant?

-Tu as été très persuasif hier.

-Oh. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

-J'ai … euh… oui. Mais juste pour être sur?

-Si tu t'en souviens, dis-le moi.

-Non. C'est beau. Je préfère que tu commences.

-Alors je n'ai rien à dire.

-Euh… quoi? Pourquoi?

-Parce que si tu t'en souviens réellement, tu ne me poserais pas la question.

-D'accord. Tu as gagné. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Je ne dirais rien.

-Ça vraiment du être traumatisant pour que tu me tutoies.

-Non!

-Oh, le petit air indigné! On dirait une pucelle.

-Je ne suis pas une pucelle.

-J'en doute.

XXXX

-Que fais-tu toujours chez moi, Zero?

-J'ai eu une super idée. Comme Yuuki est partie pour la fin de semaine et que tu es seul chez toi et que je suis seul chez moi, j'ai décidé de couper à notre solitude et passer la fin de semaine ensemble. La seule chose c'est que mon appartement est vraiment petit comparé au manoir de ta famille, le mieux est de passer notre temps chez toi.

-Ri-di-cu-le. Je suis parfaitement bien tout seul.

-Et s'il y a des voleurs?

-Je peux me défendre.

-Même s'ils sont dix contre toi.

-Oui.

-Cinquante?

-J'ai les chiens.

-Oh. Et pour te nourrir?

-J'ai un minimum de connaissance culinaire et s'il y a un problème, il y a toujours les petits plats que notre femme de ménage prépare.

-Ahhh, mais ce n'est pas MES petits plats. Personne ne peut y résister.

-Je ne gagnerai jamais n'est-ce pas? Ne fais pas ton air innocent en plus! D'accord, reste. Mais ne sois pas dans mes jambes.

XXXX

-Hmmmm … oh Mon Dieu. Ahhh… Mais c'est tellement bon!

-Je le savais, on ne peut pas y résister.

-J'avoue à contrecoeur, tu es le meilleur.

-Et attends de voir mon soufflé à la crème. Il est divin.

-Je doute que ce soit meilleur que… _ça!_

XXXX

-Alors?

-Zero. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

-Je te l'avais dit!

-Comment as-tu fait?

-Un chef ne dévoile jamais ses trucs. C'est meilleur n'est-ce pas?

-Quel mot as-tu utilisé tout à l'heure?

-Divin?

-Oui… divin.

XXXX

-Je ne veux pas écouter ce film.

-Pourquoi? C'est seulement un film.

-Parce que je l'ai déjà vu des centaines de fois.

-Zero, sois raisonnable un peu. On ne peut pas voir un film cent fois.

-Je suis raisonnable. Je pourrais te citer les répliques par cœur.

-Malheureusement pour toi, je suis chez moi et j'ai envie d'écouter ce film. Maintenant, libre à toi de partir.

-Ahhh si tu joues avec les sentiments. Je reste. Mais ne te plains pas si je m'endors en plein milieu.

-Bien sur.

XXXX

-…ro…Zero… Zero… réveille-toi.

-Mmmmm. Non… confortable.

-Je sais, mes cuisses sont confortables, mais il faut aller se coucher maintenant.

-Mmmm…

-Zero… tu ne peux pas dormir sur le canapé. Vas te coucher dans le lit de Yuuki.

-Mmm-non.

-Pourquoi?

-Hmmm… le tien… plus …mmmm.

-Tu veux dormir dans mon lit?

-Moui…

-Euh… Bordel. D'accord. Mais viens maintenant.

-Mmmmm.

XXXXX

-Kaname… Kaname…

-Mquoi?

-J'ai f-froid.

-Bordel. Dors!

-Non. J'ai froid.

-Alors couvre-toi.

-Non. J'ai quand même froid.

-Grrrr! Tiens. Tu es mieux?

-Mmmmm… tu es chaud. Merci.

-Dors maintenant.

-Dis, Kaname.

-Quoi encore?

-T'es vraiment confortable. Que ce soit sur tes cuisses ou entre tes bras.

-Tais-toi et dors.

XXXX

-Oh… Zero. Ca va bien?

-Euh…Oui bien sur. Et toi?

-Très.

-Tu es venu voir Yuuki?

-…Oui. Si on veut.

-D'accord… Entre, entre.

-Merci.

-Je…je vais retourner à mes… mon travail.

-D'accord. Au revoir.

XXXX

-Kaname. Je peux te déranger.

-N'est-ce pas déjà ce que tu fais. Entre. Assis-toi.

-Je… d'accord. Merci. Euhh… je… bordel.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Pose-la ta question.

-Ok. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé dimanche matin?

-Oh. Euh. Tu… tu étais réveillé? Je… Oh.

-Oui. Disons que je me suis réveillé avec … euh… ta bouche sur la mienne.

-Oh. Désolé.

-… c'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

-Non. Oui. Oui, je ne pensais pas te réveiller.

-En fait, Kaname, ce n'est pas le fait que tu m'aies réveillé qui me dérange, mais celui que tu m'aies embrassé.

-Oh. En effet.

-…

-…

-Kaname, tu n'as rien à dire.

-Non. Je ne sais juste pas quoi dire. Q-que fais-tu?

-Je me lève.

-P-pourquoi?

-Pour t'embrasser.

-Atte-

-…

-Z-zero.

-Oui?

-Je… je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

XXXX

-Yuuki se doute de quelque chose.

-Je sais.

-Kaname, est-ce que tu vas vraiment me pendre et me trancher la carotide?

-Tu es sérieux? Je suis aussi coupable que toi.

XXXX

-Alors?

-Elle s'en doutait.

-… je me sens tellement mal.

-Je te comprends Kaname. Je… ressens la même chose. Mais j'ai découvert que je la considérais plus comme une petite sœur que comme une petite amie.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Je peux…

-M'embrasser?

-Oui.

-Bien sur.

XXXX

-Kaname… Fais attention.

-Bien sur.

-C'est ma première fois.

-Je vais y aller doucement.

-Non. Je préfère d'un coup… on dit que ça fait moins mal.

-Tu es certain?

-Oui.

-D'accord. J'y vais. Je tiens à te dire que je suis vraiment nerveux.

-Oui. Moi aussi. Mais je le veux.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Vas-y.

-Respire un bon coup!

-Aoutch! Bordel! Ca fait un mal de chien! Putain de bordel!

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu. On aurait pu faire ça en magasin.

-Non. Je voulais que ce soit toi qui me perces l'oreille.

-Zero.

-Oui.

-Je t'ai…me.

XXXX

-Ohhh… hmmmm…. Con-continue Zero. Surtout ne t'arrête pas. Hmmmm…. Oh… Ahaa…

-C'est bon?

-Oui… oui v-vraiment!

-…

-Zero… Zero… je vais… Zero… ne-ne t'arrêtes pas… Zero…je… je … AHHHHHHH

-Embrasse-moi.

-La? Mais tu viens d'avaler mon… ma … euh… semence.

-Et c'était délicieux.

XXXX

-Sérieusement?

-Oui.

-Kaname. C'était ta première fois? Avec un homme?

-Oui.

-Je croyais que tu étais bi.

-Non. Du moins, pas avant toi.

-Oh… je suis flatté.

-Et toi?

-Je… euh… j'ai déjà embrassé un mec avant.

-Je veux son nom, adresse, numéro de téléphone.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Hors de question que tu ailles le couper en morceaux avec un scalpel pour le laisser mourir manger par les requins, Kaname.

-De toute façon, je vais le retrouver.

-Tu sais que tu es mignon lorsque tu boudes?

XXXX

-Kaname.

-Oui?

-Peux-tu me rendre un service?

-Tout dépend duquel?

-Peux-tu rappeler tes chiens?

-Mais ils sont dans leur enclos, Zero.

-Non. Je ne parle pas des chiens à quatre pattes, mais ceux que tu as envoyé suivre Takuma.

-Oh… tu l'as su?

-Oui. Il m'a appelé terrorisé pour s'excuser de m'avoir volé mon premier baiser.

-Oh.

-Tu vas les rappeler?

-Oui. Bien sur.

-Tout de suite?

-Tout de suite?

-Oui. Si non, j'ai l'impression que tu vas _accidentellement_ l'oublier.

-Pfff. Homme de peu de foi.

XXXX

-Tu es sur?

-O-oui. J'imagine.

-Zero, je ne veux pas te forcer à rien.

-Kaname, tu devrais me connaître assez pour savoir que tu ne me forces pas.

-En effet. Mais… tu es vraiment sur?

-Si tu continues à me poser la question, je vais changer d'avis.

-Non. Non. J'arrête. Promis.

-Mais … tu es vraiment totalement sur, Zero?

-Arg! Oui, j'en suis sur. Je suis prêt.

XXXX

-D-doucement, d'accord.

-Oui. Je vais y aller doucement Zero.

-J'avoue… j'avoue être un peu nerveux.

-Moi aussi.

-… Tu sais que tu es magnifique! Tes yeux sont beaucoup plus brillants et… et magnifique.

-Toi aussi Zero. Tu es le plus parfait des hommes que je n'ai jamais rencontrés.

-Issss… at-attention.

-J'y vais… dé-détends-toi Zero. Tu es… trop… trop serré.

-Putain… ça fait mal!

-Respire.

-J'es-essaie. J'ai mal, Kaname. Ça fait vraiment trop mal.

-Zero?

-Oui?

-Je t'aime.

-Kaname.

-Je t'aime, Zero.

-Kaname. Encore.

-Je t'aime. Tu es l'homme de ma vie.

-Kaname. J'aime… moi aussi. Tu peux… tu peux y aller.

-Je t'aime Zero. Je t'ai aimé au premier regard. Je t'aime.

-Kaname… Kaname… Ahhh… je… moi aussi… Kaname… Là! Là!

-Ahhhh… ha… hmmmm… Je… je t'aime Zero… je t'aime… Zero… Zero…

-Oui… c-continue…. Plus… plus vite Kaname. Je… plus fort…

-Bon Dieu… Zero… si… serré… je t'aime… je t'aime… hummm

-Kaname… ne… ne t'arrêtes pas… je… je t'en prie… ne t'arrêtes pas… hammm…Nahhh… K-Kaname…

-Zero… je ne… je m'en peux plus… si bon… si serré… Je t'aime… mon amour… mon cœur…

-Kaname… Kaname… Kaname… Nmmm….Kaname… vite….vite…vite!

-ZERO!

-KANAME!

XXXX

-C'était…

-Parfait?

-Douloureux.

-Zero, tu es un monstre. Tu as aimé… avoues!

-Je t'aime.

XXXX

**Alors? Vous avez aimé? Un peu? Beaucoup? À la folie? Comme je vous disais plus haut, c'était plus un petit délire amusant qu'une vraie histoire! Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, j'ai posté le chapitre 17 de mon histoire 'Le Maitre' pour que vous ayez quelques choses de plus concret à lire! Merci d'avance pour les reviews! **

**Lioange**


End file.
